MS-06D Zaku Desert Type
|production = Mass Production |usage = General-Purpose |environment = Desert |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = MS-06D(ZAKU DESERT TYPE).jpg;Front (Standard Colors) Zakudesert-rear.jpg;Rear MS-06D_Zaku_Desert_Type_-_Karakal_Colors.png;Karakal Unit Colors MS-06D_-_Gariboldi.jpg;Gariboldi Team Colors MS-06D_-_MSV.jpg;MSV Colors 1 Ms-06d-color.jpg;MSV Colors 2 MSUC28_MS_OF_THE_ZEON_REMNANT_FORCES-1(from_Mobile_Suit_Gundam_UC);Video |transformable = No |designation = MS-06D |OfficialName = Zaku Desert Type ザク・デザートタイプ |headheight = 17.5 |height = 18.2 |emptyweight = 61.3 |weight = 79.4 |powerplant = Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput = 976 |armor = Super-hard steel alloy |propRocketThrusters = 42900 |maxaccel = 0.54 |maxspeed = 80 |paccommodation = Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso |manufacturer = Zeonic;Zeonic Company, Principality of Zeon;Principality of Zeon field engineers |archetype = MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type~V |first = 0079 |last = 0096 |operator = Principality of Zeon, Neo Zeon, Zeon Remnants, |pilot = Roy Greenwood, Niki, Karahan, Quint, |armaments = 2 x 40mm Vulcan Gun Shoulder Shield |OptionalEquip = M-120AS 120mm Machine Gun 4 x SA-712 Cracker Grenade |optionalFixedArmaments = 3-tube Missile Launcher |optionalHandheldArmaments = P-3 2-tube Rocket Launcher Hand Grenade |series = Mobile Suit Variations, MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn~4, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud, Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link, Gundam Legacy, Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094: Across the Sky, Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield |mechdesigner = Kunio Okawara }}The MS-06D Zaku Desert Type is a mass-produced desert combat mobile suit, and is one of many variants of the standard MS-06 Zaku II created and used by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. It appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA series. Technology & Combat Characteristics During the One Year War, the battlefield shifted from space to Earth after the signing of the Antarctic Treaty. Because of Earth's many different terrains and environments, the Principality of Zeon had to adjust their mass production MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type model to be more suitable in the varying climates. Developed in the captured Earth Federation California Base, the MS-06D Zaku Desert Type, also known as the D-Type, was designed for Earth's desert and tropical regions. Early test units used a double antennae, but when Zeon finalized the mobile suit for mass production, they dropped it down to a single antenna. They also repainted the Zakus to a more sand-like color. The Zaku Desert Type featured several new features for its adaptation to the new climates. The biggest change was the replacement of the Zaku II's standard thruster jetpack with a heat-dissipating radiator backpack. The D-Type was thus fitted with jet thrusters in the legs and skirt armor so that it had a small boost in mobility. Armaments ;*40mm Vulcan Gun :A pair of head-mounted shell firing weapons, they have a high rate of fire but little penetration power. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. They are also often employed as a deterrent against closing in enemy units. ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most physical projectiles. ;*SA-712 Cracker Grenade :Basically a mobile suit sized hand grenade. Up to two of them can be stored in each compartment on its left and right hip armor. ;*M-120AS 120mm Machine Gun :A machine gun developed for the Zaku Desert Type. Changes from the M-120A1 model include shortened barrel and stock, and omission of the scope. Its handling properties are improved through the reduction in weight. ;*3-tube Missile Launcher :A small missile launcher attached to the left forearm. ;*P-3 2-tube Rocket Launcher ;*Hand Grenade :Throwing weapon used an alternative to the Cracker Grenade. These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. They come in multiple variants, allowing them to perform different roles in battle. History The D-Type was a great success. Overall, 114 MS-06D Zaku Desert Types were produced, with 43 two-antennae types and 71 single-antenna types. The Zaku Desert Type was well suited for its environment and operated very effectively. The Zaku D-Type would dominate Zeon's Earth forces in North Africa and the Middle East for many months until it was replaced by the more mobile and powerful MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen. Variants ;*MS-06DX Zaku Desert Type Kai ;*MS-06D Desert Zaku Gallery MS-06D ZAKU DESERT TYPE.jpg|Zaku Desert Type: MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara Zaku Desert Type.jpg|Zaku Desert Type (Karakal Team Colors): MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara Zaku-d-morishita.jpg|Zaku Desert Type: artwork by Naochika Morishita desertzakugrenades.jpg|Quint's Zaku Desert Type as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud zakudesert-ggreed.jpg|Zaku Desert Types on parade as seen on Zeonic Front: Indignation of Zeon animation ms-06dgg.jpg|Zaku Desert Type as featured in Gihren's Greed Ms06m_p01_promotion_GundamBattleOperation.jpg|Zaku Desert Type (left) in Zaku Marine Type's promotional campaign as featured in Gundam Battle Operation MS-06D Zaku Desert Type BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla MS-06D - Zaku Desert Type - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original MS-06D Zaku Desert Type (1983): box art Action Figures Zeonography_3005a_ZakuF2-yellow_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3005a "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (Desert Color) / MS-06D Zaku Desert Type" figure set (2004): package front view Zeonography_3005a_ZakuF2-yellow_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3005a "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (Desert Color) / MS-06D Zaku Desert Type" figure set (2004): package rear view Zeonography_3005a_ZakuF2_yellow-ZakuDesertType_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3005a "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type (Desert Color)": sample product (left) with parts convertible to MS-06D Zaku Desert Type (right) Zeonography_3005b_ZakuF2-green_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3005b "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type / MS-06D Zaku Desert Type (Green)" figure set (2004): package front view Zeonography_3005b_ZakuF2-green_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3005b "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type / MS-06D Zaku Desert Type (Green)" figure set (2004): package rear view Zeonography_3005b_ZakuF2-ZakuDesertType_green_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3005b "MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type ": sample product (left) with parts convertible to "MS-06D Zaku Desert Type (Green)" (right) RobotDamashii_ms-06d-ZakuDesertType_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "MS-06D Zaku Desert Type Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): package front view Notes and Trivia References Zaku Desert Type (Gariboldi Team) A.jpg|Zaku Desert Type (Gariboldi Team Colors): information from MSV-R Zaku Desert Type (Gariboldi Team) B.jpg Zaku Desert Type (Gariboldi Team) D.jpg|Zaku Desert Type (Gariboldi Team Colors): specifications Zaku Desert Type (Gariboldi Team) C.jpg|Zaku Desert Type: design and information External links *MS-06D Zaku Desert Type on MAHQ.net ja:MS-06D ザク・デザートタイプ